


The Watcher

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: After thousands years of existence something went... wrong?P.S. This idea came to me after watching the first gameplay trailer of Dishonored 2 which made me have a kind of a head-canon. There are enough hints to draw this picture and add a piece of wish.





	

He didn`t put on the limits, nor forced his will upon anyone. He let them making choices and watched the consequences, whatever they were to outcome. Some got the power, the others — clues and mysteries to solve. Only a few of them received both. But every single one of them had freedom to put their gifts on use in their own way. And it had no link to the one who _"walks among us"_.

So when this thread has slipped through his fingers?  
When one of a few suddenly has claimed to become something more?  
Colours of his bright endless home were fading away with gray and black in front of his eyes. Delicate clink of silence and tunes of whales` songs have melted down into growing howl of stormy winds. Heavy fog coloured like dark steel has covered distant thin mist and is still thickening around.

Could he prevent this? Most likely, he could. Or maybe not.  
He is used to be an invisible watcher for too long. Does it mean he cannot stay away anymore? Is it time for him to leave shadows and walk into the game himself?  
No. For now, _it isn`t_.

Because there are still _his_ figures on this largened field. One of them believes it has been far too long out of sights to involve. The second one hasn`t lost it`s will and aspiration through years, still standing. And the third one... will be made very soon.  
Just in a single moment.

Thin lips twisted in a grin.  
None of these three cares about him, none of them bows down to him and none of them is in awe of him. On the contrary, he saw many mad-eyed people looking forward his attention, serving him in mindless hope to touch the Void. It is funny to watch this contrast. But there is much more fun building up right now: it is these hands, bearing his Mark, now hold the destiny of the entire world. Not even the destiny of the young human Empire, but of his own.  
That`s ironic to be depend on them after all. It`s odd to know that his existence is probably up only to their decisions and actions. One side of this conflict strikes even his imagination with unstoppable lust for power, egoistic ambitions and extending strength. It`s influence is spreading fast, wide and far like a plague. On the other side there is equally forceful intend to protect and take back what was lost. These ones will fight furiously for the fragile balance above wide opened maw of the shifted Void.

He will be _watching_ this battle. His power is fading, but does it frighten the one who _always "walks among us"_?  
It`s doubtfully.

After all, it`s gettng **_really_** interesting.


End file.
